


Nothing, Really

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital, This Is STUPID, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital musings of a love sick punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature just to be safe.

Johnny leans back against the mattress beside Sid and sighs, panting his completion to the ceiling. Sid lolls his head over towards John, focusing his blissed out vision on his would-be lover. Johnny looks so beautiful after he's done giving it to Sid, when his body is still shaken from the impact of reaching his orgasm inside him. 

Johnny's spiky and mussed hair is sticking to his sweat damp forehead and Sid bites his lip at the sight, practically climbing the walls for round two. But seeing the lack of likelihood of that happening anytime soon, Sid settles for something just as conventional.

Sid rolls his heavy body into Johnny's side, making the latter wince slightly, and snakes an arm around his thin waist. It's not a cuddle... It's nothing, really. But what's his is his and Sid feels entitled to embrace John whenever he wants to dammit. They're not lovers, at least that's what Johnny says, and while that maybe so Sid still likes to believe that Johnny is capable of loving him and what they do to some extent.

It's just sex. They never _make love._ That's not what this is about. Not exactly.

Johnny doesn't cringe or push him away so Sid takes this as a good sign. It's not like Johnny's completely heartless, Sid knows he's not devoid of emotion, he just has a hard time being gentle and intimate. John's not the type to fall in love, especially not with someone like Sid. Sid is a boy, barely a man, but so is Johnny. They're both too young to fully comprehend what's going on between them and they're anxious at what that might imply.

Sid burrows in further to Johnny's side, relishing in the slide of sweaty skin against skin. He wishes idly that he could stay like this always, wrapped halfway around Johnny's compact body feeling whole and sated. It can't last and it never does. Sid knows better than to get his hopes up over Johnny but that doesn't necessarily mean he has to grow accustomed to it.

Suddenly, Sid feels an arm curl around his waist to pull him in and the texture of Johnny's lips over his throws him off for a moment. They hardly ever kiss because John insists it's too intimate, as if sticking your cock in your best mate's ass wasn't intimate. But that's the logic Johnny had come up with when Sid was initially curious about the matter.

Johnny's mouth is warm and his lips are so deceivingly soft that Sid is practically keening at the sensation. At the best possible moment Johnny opens his mouth to let Sid in, letting their tongues slide with ease and curiosity. It almost feels forbidden and Sid swears that makes his heart beat faster in his chest. It's more powerful than any drug will ever be and Sid is still left with wanting when Johnny parts from him breathlessly.

He knows this doesn't mean that they're lovers. No... not exactly. Sid looks up, expecting to lock gazes with Johnny, but Johnny's eyes are already closed. He isn't entirely disappointed with this. Johnny usually doesn't stay with him afterwards, not for long at least, and still it makes Sid all the more hopeful. Johnny has done two things he normally doesn't do and Sid sees this as a change, a small change but not entirely insignificant.

Sid smiles briefly before he ventures into uncharted territory, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses along John's collarbone. It's an intimate act that should unnerve Johnny and Sid looks up ever so often to gauge his reaction, finding nothing but neutrality. _This is okay to do,_ Sid deduces. But what makes Sid anxious is the fact that Johnny has no reaction, positive or negative, at all.

Sid muses for a second that maybe Johnny has fallen asleep on him. He smiles half-heartedly, perhaps a little disappointed, but unable to truly complain. So instead of cursing the darkness, Sid intertwines his legs with Johnny's and rests his head against his chest. His head dips down and rises up to the cadence of Johnny's breathing. There's a moment of silence that seems to drag on and it makes Sid antsy. He feels like something profound needs to be said.

"Johnny... Johnny?" Sid pesters softly, cheek mashing up against the shorter man's chest. A part of him hopes that his _not-lover_ is asleep. "John?"

"Yeah?" John inquires groggily, reaching up to sift a hand through dark locks of hair, scrapping his finger nails across dirty scalp. "Wot is it?"

_I love you..._

But Sid isn't brave enough to say it, so he settles for something just as conventional.

"Nothing..."


End file.
